


Tit for Tit

by illegible



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ogling, Silliness done for silliness' sake, boobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: At the end of the day, Nabriales is a simple creature.
Relationships: Nabriales/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Tit for Tit

**Author's Note:**

> I hold the bookclub discord wholly responsible for this fic. <3

Really, if anything he’d been _ambushed_. 

Nabriales had been acting the part of a good little minion, watching fights from afar and gifting information to elezen. Better behaved than any had right to expect, even. He’d followed Lahabrea’s words to the letter, bit his tongue, kept his distance. 

It wasn’t until Thanalan that he’d crept closer and really, it wasn’t as though he _intended_ on being caught. 

Yet the moment his glamour fell and he was able to observe clearly beyond the veil of his own illusion—language escaped.

Not one but two of the breast looking Roegadyn he’d ever seen. 

And to be quite frank, under most circumstances he’d have spent far more time and attention on the seawolf (she _was_ ravishing) but in this particular instance… 

Well. 

Nobody had warned him the Warrior of Light was a Hellsguard, or that she was well over seven fulms tall. Nobody warned him that she would be fit to burst from her taffeta shawl, or how she bounced dangerously as she turned. 

Each tit could encompass a lalafell child with room to spare, a small voice whispered at the back of his mind. 

He’d intended to say something. The seawolf was saying something. Hydaelyn’s boobs had her hands on her hips. Nabriales couldn’t tell if she was amused or annoyed and honestly it was beyond his power to redirect his gaze to check. 

Ah. 

There it was. 

She jiggled when she laughed.


End file.
